I think I might love you
by DramioneAgainstAllOds
Summary: Dramione fic:Hermione's aunt gives her a makeover and now she's not only the brightest witch at Hogwarts, but also the prettiest. What happens when Draco falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Firstly, if you are reading this, thank you so much for reading and this is my first fic so feedback and reviews are very much appreciated.**

Hermione's Aunt Sylvie looked around her in amazement. There was a black and red steam engine with the words" Hogwarts Express" painted on in neat, black lettering. There were many children dressed in black robes carrying trunks, hugging their parent's goodbye. Most of the children had owls in cages, hooting to one another. Why, one boy even had a toad!Hermione was pleased to have been allowed back to finish her last year. She was slightly disappointed that they could have no leadership positions, which just about crushed her dreams of being Head Girl but she was greatly cheered up by the fact that Ginny Weasley had gotten it and Luna had gotten Deputy.

"Bye Aunt Sylvie, thanks for the letting me stay over. Especially the makeover!" Hermione said goodbye to her aunt at platform nine and three-quarters.

Aunt Sylvie smiled warmly and hugged her only niece, "Hermione, darling, you have a lovely figure and such a creamy complexion. I only helped tame your hair and educate you on the world of fashion!"

Hermione smiled at her aunt and said, "Thanks anyway, Aunt Sylvie, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Hermione, it was my pleasure! I've got to go back to work now, goodbye!" Hermione and her Aunt shared a brief but warm hug.

"See you during the holidays!" Hermione called back and promptly entered the Hogwarts Express.

Meanwhile, in another area on the platform Lucius Malfoy was talking to his son, Draco. "Draco, stay away from Pansy Parkinson, understand? My sources told me she likes to flirt with all the Slytherin males. She is almost as filthy as a Mudblood. No Malfoy is going to hang around near a filthy whore liker her," Lucius told his son. "Yes, Father." Draco respectfully replied. "Good, now how about that girl over there", Lucius said pointing to a petite brunette with a good figure walking towards the Express."Yes, she is pretty enough for me." Draco smirked at the girl. He bid quick farewell to his father and began to search for the brunette.

As she made her way into the mass of students, she caught many of them starring at her. She was surprised but then she remembered the makeover her aunt had given her. Head high and full of confidence. Her aunt's words echoed in her might. She lifted her head higher and strode past the gawking crowd with more confidence in her steps. Suddenly a boy with fine cheekbones and white-blond hair stood directly in front of her. On either side of him were two hulking figures. Malfoy, Hermione scowled at him.

"Scowling, my princess? Why should you be scowling in my presence?" Malfoy said arrogantly, with that dratted smirk of his on his face.

In any other situation, Hermione would have slapped the smirk right of but she was stunned. Princess? Not Mudblood? Not even Granger?

Then, quick as a snake Draco put his arm around her waist, her tiny, tiny waist. "Get off me Malfoy!" she shrieked, throwing his arm of her.

Draco Malfoy froze. He knew that voice! It belonged to that filthy Mudblood Granger. Impossible! He thought. The girl in front of him had sleek, waved hair, tailor made robes, and she looked much, much nicer than Granger ever did. She couldn't even compare to Granger! That Mudblood bird's nest hair and that potato sack she called robes. But there were similarities too, like her deep brown eyes, that seemed to flit from a golden honey coloured to dark brown. Wait, what was he thinking? Day dreaming about a Mudblood's eyes, what kind of pure blood was he?

"Granger?" he said, softly and uncertainly.

"Oh wow! You actually remembered my name, Malfoy. I'm so honoureed!" Hermione turned on her heel and stalked right past him, leaving Draco in shock and horror at what he'd just done. Flirting with a Mudblood! Now he'd done it. He looked around and luckily no one seemed to be paying him any attention because everyone was stumped at the change in appearance of Hermione Granger. The males were staring at where Hermione had disappeared down the corridor while the females were glaring enviously. Draco quickly slipped away before anyone realized and had a chance to tease him about trying to flirt, and unsuccessfully too, with a filthy Mudblood. While walking towards his compartment, he reasoned with himself that it wasn't entirely his fault he had not done the wrong things as Father had told him to chat up the girl.

Hermione scowled all the way to her compartment thinking about Malfoy. How dare he touch her? At that moment she reached her compartment, the same one Harry, Ron and her had sat in the previous years. Harry and Ron were already inside and were each devouring a pumpkin pasty. Predictable, they were always eating thought Hermione as she rolled her eyes and stepped into the compartment. As expected neither of them noticed here until they finished scarfing down their pasty.

"Hey Mione!" Harry finished his pasty fist and greeted her with a hug. Hermione smiled and hugged him back. By this time Ron had finished.

" What about me? I feel so left out," he pouted. Hermione grinned even wider and hugged him too. Then he stepped out of her embrace and looked at her.

"W-W-Wow Mione! You look a-a-amazing!" he stuttered, turning beetroot red.

"Yeah Mione you look nice," Harry said. Thanks Ron, Harry!" She smiled at them."Ginny and Luna went to the heads compartment, and Neville went to find the snack cart," Harry informed her.

Hermione walked into the great hall followed by Ron and Harry. Whispering broke out immediately."Whoah, who is that chick?"

"That's Hermione Granger!"

"No way!" The old Hermione would have blushed furiously at all the attention that had been directed at her but the new Hermione looked confident, or so she hoped. She had been practicing her look for almost 2 weeks now. She was still blushing inside but fought hard against it, letting only a light blush show, making her complexion rosier, and if it was possible, making her look more dazzling.

Draco was seated at his place at the Slytherin table when Hermione entered. Much as he hated to admit it, he was immediately entranced by her. He shook his head and went back to eating. However, he noted, all the males at his table, excluding him, Crabbe and Goyle, had their attention fixed on Granger.

Hermione sat down at her seat next to Harry and Ginny and opposite Ron. She was starving. She ate her food slowly and daintily before giving her attention to the sorting, applauding every student, even the Slytherins, hoping they might not turn out as bad as the Slytherins in her year. Then Dumbledore gave his usual short speech and they all headed for their respective dormitories. Hermione yawned. Back to school and homework she thought brightly. She imagined Harry and Ron rolling their eyes at what she had just said, saying she was the only one who missed homework. She smiled at the thought and went to bed soon after.

Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed. He was thinking about Granger the Mudblood. He felt thoroughly ashamed of his behavior on the train but on the other hand, that moment had been so contenting. Urgh, what was he still doing, thinking about that Mudblood. He finally drifted of to sleep.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hermione was sitting at her seat in the great hall when none other Blaise Zabini came over to ask her out. He came, swaggering over, full of confidence. "Hey Granger," he drawled lazily leaning on the Gryffindor table." You want to go out on Saturday?". Hermione turned and glared at him," I would if you had asked me nicely and actually looked at me. By the way my name is Hermione." She replied. " Oooh but I am looking at you." Blaise was now looking at her chest. Hermione was furious." Eyes up here you perverted idiot!" With that she turned away and started talking to Ginny Weasley, who was on her right. Zabini, ever persistent, continued to pester her. "You should be honored I'm willing to be seen with you." Hermione continued to ignore him. The rest of the people in the great hall were surreptitiously looking at them. At that time Hermione finished her breakfast. She stood up and stalked off, not even glancing at Blaise.

Draco Malfoy came up to him. " Do you think this means she rejected me?" Blaise asked. Malfoy just sneered," What do you think, you stupid git?" Blaise sighed dejectedly. Then he quickly brightened up. " Hey look! There's that new Ravenclaw girl, Jeanine! She's hot." Malfoy looked at his best mate with an amused expression. Trust Zabini to bounce back 2 seconds after being rejected.

Draco strolled back to the Slytherin common room. He wanted to inform his father about his mistake. He just wished he could see his face as he read Draco's letter about how he had tried to encourage his son to have a relationship with a Mudblood. His Father was always so proud of himself and was always enraged when he was wrong or someone din't listen to him. He wrote the letter and ran to the owelry where Strix was waiting. He attached the letter and ran down to the dungeons for Potions.

Hermione glanced at timetable. Professor Dumbledore had explained that morning that they would be doing all subjects and the teachers would quickly determine whether they were fir to take the Potions with the Slytherins, she groaned inwardly. She quickly made her way down to the dungeons for Potions. Potions was really a wonderful subject she thought, its such a pity Professor Snape is so biased to the Slytherins or it could easily be my favorite lesson. She opened the door to the classroom and sat down at a desk in the middle row, as sitting in the front rows meant being under the professor's eye and sitting in the back rows meant being monitored closely by the professor.

Students started trickling in, one by one, with Malfoy and Zabini being the last too arrive, as usual. Harry and Ron slipped into the bench beside hers. There seemed to be a competition on who would get to sit next to her, she felt like rolling her eyes. Boys were so shallow. Just because she looked nicer now did not mean they should suddenly be interested in her. She tuned out and studies her potion's text book. Professor Snape entered a second later. He waved his wand at the board and instructions appeared. " Mr Longbottom, sit down over there." He said impatiently while pointing at the seat next to Hermione. " The rest of you take the seats at the back. Today, we will brew the Amortentia potion. It is the most powerful potion in the world. You will take turns to smell it before brewing it." The students stood in a line, with Hermione at the front. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Freshly cut grass, new parchment, spearmint toothpaste and something else, that had a deliciously manly, rich, unique smell, which she just couldn't pinpoint. Draco's turn finally came, broomsticks, his mother's perfume and a distinct smell of rosemary juniper and lavender.

Professor Snape the announced," You have the whole lesson to complete the potion. If your potion is less than perfect, you will serve detention for a day." Ron gulped next to her. Hermione shot a glance at Neville but was immensely surprised that he was not breaking out in cold sweat, in fact, quite the opposite, he was smiling slightly. He turned and caught Hermione's gaze. I practiced during the holidays, he mouthed. In return she gave him a thumbs- up before turning back to face the front again, so that Professor Snape would not have a reason to deduct unnecessary points from Gryffindor. Hermione started brewing immediately, measuring exactly a tablespoon of crushed, red, rose petals. She then filled her cauldron with 5 vials of scented lavender oil before boiling it and adding the petals. She then placed a large white pearl and stirred 4 times anti-clockwise. The potion started to froth and change from pink to a pale violet. Hermione continued her potion very meticulously. After an hour, Hermione had completed it. Her potion was now thick and dark grey. She looked up the only other person who was done was Malfoy. Professor Snape cleared his throat and said," Once you are done label your cauldrons with your name, and make sure it cannot be taken off, so that there will be no mix-ups or theft accusations. Then place it on the shelves next to my desk, as the potion needs to rest for 24 hours before anyone can determine whether it was brewed correctly or not." Hermione muttered ," cisele!" and her name appeared, in neat cursive handwriting, engraved into the side and just incase someone "accidentally" tried to add extra ingredients into her potion, she waved her wand and said "inlatebro" and an invisible cover formed over the cauldron. The cover would also prevent spillage. Satisfied, she picked up her cauldron and placed it carefully at the back of the top shelf. Malfoy placed his right beside hers and they both returned to their seats and waited till the rest of the students had placed their cauldrons onto the shelves.

Draco had finished his potion that was now thick and grey. It hardly resembled the description of the complete potion but Draco knew he had brewed it correctly as potions was his strongest subject and his potions were always perfect. Draco heard what professor Snape had said and muttered the same spells as Hermione, thinking along the same lines. He made his way to the shelves were Granger was carefully placing her cauldron. He stood behind her and waited for her to move. She turned around and past him, her hair fling into his face. Rosemary juniper and lavender filled his nose. His eyes widened as he realized what that meant. He, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Hermione Granger, who was a Mudblood. He placed his cauldron next to hers and went back to his seat.

Professor Snape said, as Ron put his cauldron down," You may go." Hermione put her textbook into her bulging bag and shouldered it. She walked out of the classroom and waited outside for Harry and Ron. They came out and Hermione said," Quick we have to get to Transfiguration!" and steered them towards the classroom. " What did your potion look like?" Ron asked her, knowing that Hermione had definitely gotten it right and if his potion was not the same color and texture as his he was doomed for sure. " It was very thick and it was dark grey. And it had no scent whatsoever" She replied. Harry smiled," Me too!" he replied. Ron, on the other hand cringed," Mine was black and smelled gross. I've got detention during my first week!" he moaned. " Cheer-up, Ron! There's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday! We'll treat you to Honeydukes!" Hermione said, patting him on the arm. " Yeah but knowing Snape he'll probably make me do detention then." Ron grumbled. They had reached the classroom and quickly slipped inside.

Draco was walking slowly towards the Transfiguration classroom, trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. So, he was in love with a Mudblood. He imagined his Father's expression at this claim. He laughed without humor. What was he going to do? He couldn't possibly try and get Granger to go out with him, as both his entourage and her friends would never allow that. He had to think of a solution, whether it was to somehow remove his feelings, or concede to them. He walked into Transfiguration and did not pay attention for the span of the lesson, thinking about Hermione.


End file.
